When Actions Speak Louder
by 3rdCulture
Summary: Regina has finally realized how she feels about Emma, now she just has to figure out how to let her know. SwanQueen. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: You know I don't own these characters. I know I don't own these characters. And now we both know that we both know. Cheers._

* * *

Emma Swan awoke to the sensation of velvety lips trailing languid kisses down her spine. Before her mind was clear enough to fully form the notion of turning to face her lover, Emma felt her naked body pressed into the mattress by Regina slowly sliding her own bare form all the way back up until she was positioned to nibble and suck Emma's right earlobe. Emma savored every point of contact between them: Regina's hardening nipples against her back, their fingers interlaced on either side of Emma's face, their intertwined legs further down the bed with one of Regina's thighs pressing into the awakening heat between her own.

A moan escaped Emma's lips and on the same soft breath she asked with genuine surprise, "Such sweetness?" Regina gently squeezed Emma's hands, still pinned to the mattress, and offered more tender kisses into the nape of Emma's neck as an answer. Regina felt Emma's shoulder blades flex beneath her. Before Emma could become too clouded with want, Regina untangled their fingers, pushed herself up on to her knees and gently prompted, "Turn over."

In all the time that they had been sleeping together, Emma had never heard Regina speak to her with that particular tone. It was neither commanding nor dripping with need, which up until this moment had been the only two attitudes that Regina had expressed in the bedroom. This time, though, Regina's tone was merely one of invitation. Emma turned beneath her, planning to reach up and pull Regina down for a kiss, but again, she was stopped short by her paramour, who caught her off guard by pulling her down by the hips to close the gap between Emma's bottom and the tops of Regina's thighs. But if the swift, effortless change of positions distracted Emma from her intentions, the intensity with which Regina looked at her melted those intentions away entirely. It wasn't until Regina traced the line of Emma's jaw with the pad of her index finger, coaxing out a trembling sigh that Emma even realized she had been rendered breathless by the look in her lover's eyes.

"Emma?" Regina asked in a near-whisper.

"Yes?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel this way."

"Awestruck?"

"No," Regina replied as a smile began to take over her face in spite of her best efforts to look as seriously heartfelt as the words that she was preparing to speak, "although that's a nice side-benefit. I mean that, if you'll have me, I want you to wake up every morning never doubting how much I cherish you… how much I need you. I want you to know that I love you with every part of myself, right up to the edge of impossibility, and then when I'm absolutely certain that you know that much, I want you to know that despite the seeming impossibility, I love you beyond that edge. Far beyond it."

Regina paused, in part to gauge a reaction and in part to give her courage the chance to rise to the level necessary for her to finish her declaration. She could see the wheels spinning in Emma's mind, but before the woman looking up at her could collect her thoughts into a reply Regina continued, "Emma, I've been a queen, a politician, a mother, a villain, a hero, and to a very exclusive few, a lover. For the first time in my life though, with you…only with you, all I aspire to be is the reason you feel complete every single day."

Having said her piece, Regina nervously chewed the inside of her cheek; she'd been up all night trying to figure out what in the world she wanted to say to Emma. She had been aware that Emma had romantic feelings for her long before Regina could define her own, and for a time she wondered if she would ever be able to reciprocate not merely the physical desire, but also the love and devotion of her arch-enemy-turned-co-parent- turned-friend-turned-friend-with-benefits.

The night before, with the mandatory chasm of space between herself and Emma lying spent on the other side of the bed, Regina was suddenly overwhelmed with the answer to all of her doubts in the form wave after wave of a love more profound than all of the emotion she had experienced in her entire life, combined. If there were the slightest trace of foreign magic in the room, she'd have thought someone had hit her with a surge of extraordinarily potent magical power.

From that life-altering moment in the dark, pre-dawn hours, her mind and heart had been racing, and it wasn't until hours later when she had begun placing kisses on Emma's spine that the whirlwind of Regina's thoughts began to clear into a semblance of coherent, articulable feelings. Now, having bared her deepest truth, it was Emma's turn to reply via touch instead of words.

Emma reached out and pulled her self up so that she was straddling Regina's hips. She buried a hand in Regina's hair and, without any inhibition, passionately kissed the woman for whom she had held back the true depth of her feelings for so many years. Regina slid both hands up Emma's back and arched herself into Emma, deepening the kiss. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other, both women seemingly trying to breathe through the other's skin.

When they finally broke for air, Emma bit her own lower lip, pressed her forehead against that of the woman before her, and shakily whispered, "I am _so_ in love with you Regina Mills." That the words were whispered did little to disguise the welling emotion that buoyed them past the ache in Emma's throat until they spilled from her lips.

Emma had begun falling for Regina from the moment they met, before their relationship even became contentious. And although they had come so far from those early days, a part of her had steadfastly believed that Regina could never possibly love her, or at the very least, that Regina would never permit herself to love Emma.

Regina kissed each of Emma's eyelids before tears could form beneath them. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

"It was worth the wait," Emma replied with a smile, an obstinate tear falling despite both women's efforts. Regina kissed the wet trail it left in its wake, all the way down to Emma's jaw, then further, to her neck. Regina brought a hand up to hold the other side of Emma's neck, and soon could not keep from grazing her fingers down Emma's chest to cup and knead Emma's pert breast. Emma began grinding her center against Regina's taut stomach. They had exchanged all of the words that either needed to hear for the time being.

Regina brought her other hand down to grasp Emma's buttocks, thus pulling her beloved's body even closer to her own. She could feel her stomach getting wet with Emma's need. Without breaking the contact between her lips and the valley created by Emma's collarbone and neck, Regina guided both of their bodies back down to the bed. From this horizontal position, Regina began a decidedly impassioned trail of kisses down to Emma's breasts. She took a pink nipple in her mouth and alternated between licking and sucking it, while lowering her hands to press Emma's hips into the bed. As Emma's back arched up to meet Regina's mouth, Regina increased the pressure on Emma's hips and pushed her thumbs into Emma's flesh, not enough to bruise, but enough to elicit a gasp.

The sounds of Emma's rugged inhaling breaths and the hitch before the air trembled back out tugged at Regina's heart like an aria and set her head swimming. A wetness all her own began to pool between Regina's legs, but she resolved herself to maintain focus on Emma for the moment. She lowered her lips further, kissing down to Emma's navel, and then continued past it, grazing her teeth and tongue along the sensitive flesh that was the final stretch of distance to Emma's pubic bone.

Emma could not keep her hips from attempting to lift off the bed again, and this time Regina let them come up a little. She brushed her lips past Emma's aching center without making contact and then glided them along the inside of Emma's left thigh while simultaneously running her hand over Emma's right knee and in towards the heat between Emma's legs.

Emma was already teetering on the edge. She brought her hands down to Regina's head to softly pull her lover's mouth towards her clitoris. Regina obliged, and it wasn't long before Emma's hands left the tangles of brown hair to press her palms into her own eyes as she moaned her satisfaction into the thick air around them. When Emma was finally able to open her eyes despite the resplendency of Regina's ministrations, she looked down to see Regina's eyes already locked on her own. The hunger in Regina's gaze was enough to cause even more wetness to trickle from Emma's core. At this, Regina gave Emma's clit a final lick and proceeded to take Emma's pussy lips into her mouth.

Emma's body rocked in time with each suck. "Mmm…aah," Emma swallowed hard between pants and moans. Regina looked back up at her once more. "Please," Emma mouthed in desperation. With a wink that instantly turned the low flames in Emma's core up to a blazing inferno, Regina pushed three fingers into Emma's dripping cunt. It was a tight fit, but Regina was still able to curl her digits, eliciting a scream from her beloved. Spurred on by this response, Regina began to pump her hand into Emma as far as she could, pressing and curling her fingers into Emma's walls with each pull backwards. Once they had reached a smooth rhythm, Regina lowered her mouth back to Emma's clit.

It was all too much for Emma to take. She began to buck her hips, which only provoked Regina to lick faster and pump harder. "Don't stop, oh god Regina please…don't… stop… oh fuck…ohfuckohfuck…Regina…REGINA… FUUUUUUUCK!" Emma threw her head back into the mattress. She was utterly undone.

Regina's fingers were immobile within Emma's clenching walls, but she continued to work her tongue along the length of Emma's slit, sparing her hypersensitive clitoris any further attention for the moment. As Emma's arching back began to relax back onto the bed, Regina slowly withdrew her fingers and licked them clean. She then gave one final, delicate kiss to Emma's clit and gingerly rubbed her nose into the soft blond pubic hair above it before making her way up to eye level with her still trembling beloved.

Regina looked down at Emma's face, willing to wait for the moment when she had fully regained her breath, but Emma exercised no such patience. She drew Regina into a languorous waltz of deep kisses. Emma could have happily continued this way for hours, but when she shifted to reposition herself for better access, she felt, more than heard, the low growl in Regina's throat as her thigh brushed up between Regina's legs. She was unaccustomed to Regina being so giving a lover while seeking nothing in return. Ordinarily Regina just took, or at the very least commandingly voiced what she wanted.

For the first time, Emma was presented with the opportunity to partake of setting the terms of Regina's pleasure. Pleased at this development, she experimentally moved her thigh between Regina's again, and was rewarded with Regina biting into Emma's lip with pressure to match Emma's leg pressing against her.

Emma flipped them over. She was in awe of the woman beneath her and of the sudden shift in their relationship dynamic, and she intended to express her wonderment with reverence befitting a queen. She pinned Regina's wrists to the bed and slowly ground her thigh along Regina's slit. The two women looked each other in the eye, silently challenging one another to a staring contest of sorts, while moving their hips to meet one another over and over.

Regina's breath gradually sped up, growing louder with each torturously pleasurable roll of Emma's hips. Emma was certain that Regina would be the first to break eye contact, but quickly learned that she had been mistaken when Regina lifted her thigh to mirror Emma's efforts. Emma's eyes slammed shut. Her clit was still so sensitive.

Determined not to lose control of the situation, Emma moved her knee to widen the space between Regina's legs and brought one hand down to rub Regina's swollen clit with more targeted attention. The nub was already slick with Regina's liquid heat.

Regina could not control the tensing and relaxing of her muscles in response to Emma's focused assault on her center. Emma rubbed circles into her until Regina couldn't help but move her head in an echo of the circular pattern. And then Emma began to pick up speed.

She lifted Regina into her lap, all the while increasing the pace of her merciless fingers. Regina began to cry out in earnest. Emma met each moan with sweet hushed murmurs: "I love you…you're so beautiful…so fucking beautiful…come for me…I love you…" Regina squeezed herself around Emma's hand and humped the heel of Emma's palm with a fervor that bordered on profanity. She fell to pieces in Emma's arms, digging her nails deep into Emma's shoulder blades. Emma wrapped her free arm tightly around Regina's waist, steadying her through the throes of her orgasm. As the pulsing of Regina's vaginal muscles slowed from wild syncopation to a delicious, steady thrum, she collapsed on to her beloved's shoulder.

Sweat dripped down to the tips of Regina's hair, gravity thereafter pulling them to fall even further, making tiny rivulets down Emma's back. When she finally found the energy to lift her limbs, Regina moved to lie back on the bed. As Emma maneuvered to lie beside her, Regina sharply lifted her back and rear off the mattress. Apparently the two of them had created several rather lasting, increasingly frigid wet spots. "Lovely," Regina uttered sourly. Suppressing a laugh, Emma wordlessly shifted as close to the edge of the dryer side of the bed as she could and pulled Regina close to her and away from the offending moisture.

Regina buried her face in Emma's neck.

"So the rest of your life, huh?" Emma prompted, drawing Regina's mind back into their shared reverie.

Regina could hear the smile in Emma's tone and she answered in kind, "Yes Miss Swan, that is the rough timeline of my intentions for you."

 _HOLY FREAKING YES PRAISE EVERY DAMNED INCH OF THIS WOMAN,_ Emma scream-thought to herself, while replying aloud much more casually, "I can work with that."

"Oh, are you sure? Because I wouldn't want to impose…" without even looking up at her, Regina had seen clear through Emma's cool façade, and couldn't help but to tease her.

Emma grinned widely, tightened her hold, and kissed Regina's forehead, and in yet another historic first for the two of them, Regina didn't pull away, but allowed herself to fall asleep right up against the softness of Emma's lips instead.


End file.
